


Let Go of Your Bonds

by titansatemysoul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Established Relationship, Ignoct Week, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: “Are you ready?” He asks Ignis, coiling his fingers around his ankle, grip steady against the knot that holds him.Ignis sucks in a breath, toes curling when he arches his back, drawing Noctis deeper.“If I’ve proven myself worthy My King,” he answers weakly. “Please.”





	Let Go of Your Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoct Week, Day 1 Prompt - _Taking care of each other_

Ignis twists, unseeing pinched expression glaring behind him, lips bitten red, inhaling sharply when he runs out of strength to hold. Noctis lets his gaze wander, traveling up his spine, the back of his neck, to his fists, clenched above his head, deep crimson cords wrapped thick around slim wrists, whipped ends turning between nimble fingers. His head is dipped forward below his shoulders, strenuous breaths coming quickly as he’s jerked upwards when Noctis hikes up his thigh, pressed flush to the bottom of his ribs.

 “Let go,” Noctis bucks into him, groping the lean flesh of his bottom. “I’m here Iggy, it's okay, let _go_.”

The noise Ignis makes is almost painful, a cry of relief as he goes limp, hanging from the headboard, completely subservient.

His eyes follow the rope that binds him, folded over the headboard running taut, entwined around his ankle, body trembling where Noctis digs his nails in below the knee.

Trailing down the leg not bound to his wrists he admires the intricate design he's created, calf bound to thigh, accentuating the powerful contours that make up the weapon beneath him. He follows the hills of skin between tight rungs of rope with his finger, pink and pulsing with every spasm of tendons.

“Are you ready?” He asks Ignis, coiling his fingers around his ankle, grip steady against the knot that holds him.

Ignis sucks in a breath, toes curling when he arches his back, drawing Noctis deeper.

“If I’ve proven myself worthy, My King,” he answers weakly. “Please.”

Noctis heaves himself forward, ignited by the heat of his body, immersing himself inside Ignis until he can go no further. He takes his time, artfully working each of his muscles through their range of motion, every whimper and moan unique to his varied thrusts. Exertion seeps into Ignis, his shoulders twitching their discontent, so Noctis releases his leg, carefully, letting him sink down to the mattress, alleviating the strain on his torso.

Ignis slumps down as his calf is raised, anchored on his knee to tick his hips up, an appeal to be taken. Noctis obliges, abandoning his reserve, consumed by rapacious thrusts, grunting through gritted teeth.

When Ignis comes, Noctis watches his face tighten through the halo of his bangs, heaving out a deep groan as he comes himself, staggered movements depositing his climax.

He’s boneless, folded over Ignis while he sucks in oxygen, carding a hand through sweat caked locks. He extricates himself with a quiet squelch, come trickling out after him.

“How are you?” Noctis asks before anything, crawling over to sit beside him. Ignis hums softly, curling in on himself, hiking his leg higher.

“Weightless,” he says simply, drowsy smile searching for his King. “Like air.”

Noctis leans down to kiss the side of his face, attentive to his soft, shallow breaths.

“You did so well,” he whispers. “Now, be still.”

Without the energy to do much more, Ignis is compliant, digits darting out to flutter over the hands that unravel the knot between his wrists, divesting himself when the rope goes lax.

Noctis holds the line in place, cautiously releasing the tension until Ignis is safely resting on solid surface before it too slips free.

It takes a few moments to wind the rope around itself, working out the kinks until he can tie it off at the end.

The second binding takes longer, Ignis relaxed in his hands as Noctis pulls the ever-growing length up and down his thigh, unraveling the vines woven around each nexus where cords crisscross or loop.

His extremity unbound, Ignis rolls onto his back while Noctis replaces the ropes where they live in a fine silk bag, waiting patiently for the next time they're needed. He’s welcomed back into their bed with open arms, encircling him when he returns.

They meet for lazy kisses as Noctis swings a leg over him, straddling Ignis at his waist.

Head lulled on his pillow, Noctis listens to his languid breaths as he brings a wrist to his lips, licking each contour of the ligature marks that mar his otherwise perfect skin. He intertwines their hands together, rolling them slowly, watching Ignis for any discomfort.

“You looked beautiful you know,” Noctis says, starting his process over on the other hand. “How’s this?”

“Feels nice,” Ignis responds, yawning as he drags his palm over the uneven outline of his scar. “It doesn't hurt. Won't you come back?”

“When I’m finished,” Noctis chuckles, folding forward to offer a kiss as promise. He’s held when Ignis traps him there, a persistent tongue seeking something deeper to hold him.

“Of course,” he says warmly, pressing their foreheads together. “But do hurry, I want you here.”

“I _am_ here,” Noctis says, getting off him and arranging himself between his legs. The ankle connected to his wrists has little to inspect, only a few already fading lines. Ignis doesn’t need to be told to lift his acutely scored limb, Noctis guiding it to rest on his shoulder.

The inherent fear that he’s imparted treatment too severe will stay with Noctis until he’s scrutinized every inch of susceptible flesh, assessing the fruits of his labor. The imprints left are thick, deep to varying degrees, cutting into the sinew. He cranes his neck to check the other side, Ignis quivering under his touch. These will undoubtedly last longer than the others, but it's not unexpected, or unwelcome.

“Come,” Ignis murmurs, using his foot to touch the curve of his cheek, running against the grain of stubble. Turning to kiss the joint of his ankle before the foot is drawn away, Noctis follows close behind, slipping an arm under to embrace Ignis from behind.

“You’d tell me if I hurt you, right?” He asks, knowing his answer but yearning for it all the same.

Noctis lets him take his hand, press both thumbs into his palm and knead the muscles loose.

“I love your hands,” Ignis muses, starting on the other. “Whether they’re tender or rough, there is never a moment I do not long for them. I won't ever let you do anything to cause the hesitation of your touch.”

He twists behind him, met with slow kisses, dipping his fingers into unkempt tresses, dragging Noctis closer.

“You’ll be needing a shower,” Ignis remarks, grazing the dew that lines his forehead. “Both of us I expect.”

“Now?” Noctis asks, dozing in the crook of his neck. “I can go start the water.”

“No, not now,” Ignis decides, closing his eye. “For now, we rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> so I may have gotten away from the prompt a bit but...shibari
> 
> this was an art/fic collab with Heich, [click for some gorgeous arts](https://thecloudstan.tumblr.com/post/163601555980/ignoct-week-day-1-taking-care-artfic-collab)!


End file.
